Let's save Donna, shall we?
by Way Worse Than Scottish
Summary: Your basic JE fix-it: While dealing with the metacrisis the Doctor recieves a message from someone important. The voice on the intercom tells the Doctor how to fix this. It goes rather wibbly from there.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: okay, this is a doozy. It's a classic JE fix-it, and I've added Rory in there just because he's adorable and so fun to write. I took two nights to write this, it's rather timey wimey, but rather lovely in my opinion. 10/Donna is my OTP, I love Donna to bits, and 10 is just a little bit foxy! This story starts after 10 dropped off everyone and he's about to deal with the metacrisis.

Chapter 1

"Should we go see Charlie Chaplin? Charlie Chaplin Charlie Chester Charlie Brown. No he's fiction friction fiction fixing mixing rixton Brixton. Oh my God!" Donna Noble gasped, her face scrunched up in pain.

"Do you know what's happening?" the Doctor queried, a resigned, miserable look in his eyes. He knew what was coming, and once again, he wished he could alter his own timeline.

"Yeah," Donna responded, with tears in her eyes.

"There's never been a Human-Timelord metacrisis before now. And you know why." He said, rubbing his neck. The Doctor was so upset and tired with the Universe. Could anything ever work out for him? Just then, the TARDIS pinged with an incoming message. The subject line? Not to Past-Self.

"Hi, um, I'm a future sort of companion of yours," the speaker from the console pronounced, "and, er, I just got instructed by, well, you, to read this message, so, er, here goes: You can still save her. It's possible, I swear. You've just dropped off Rose and um," the voice halted, "Handy? Seriously, that's his name?" the voice trailed off, talking to someone in the background. The voice continued, "well undo that, we both know you an. So grab them and drop them off in your world about four years after the whole Canary Wharf incident…" the voice trailed off again as a distant, "RORY! River's in the backyaaard!" could be heard in the background of the message. "So Rose and Handy can jump around saving this world while Donna goes back in time and touches Davros to remake a new fixed point in time. Don't bother yourself questioning it, just take my, well your, well yours and Handy's advice." With that, the message stopped.

The Doctor looked at Donna for a minute who seemed to be deep in thought.

"How are you not dying in pain right now Donna?" the Doctor questioned.

Surprisingly, Donna laughed. "I went through child-birth Space-man, and I've just blocked my pain receptors anyway. I should be good for another 6 or 7 hours. This Rory bloke seems to be giving some good advice, seeing as it's coming from you. Well, maybe not quite you but you and Handy… Let's try out his plan then the whole 'erasing my memories' bit can be Plan B." she went quiet for a minute. "Oi! Hands to yourself, sunshine!" she exclaimed, seeing him walk closer. "And don't even think about erasing my memories without my say-so. I will gladly smack you into next Tuesday on the seventh planet of Nostra 9, skinny boy, if you come close to my head!"

The Doctor ran past her towards the console. "Right, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Donna. I… I'll fix this I swear! The Doctor is in! But this is brilliant though!" he yelled, ecstatic. "Imagine, me from the future sending past, well present, me a note through the TARDIS and using a companion to say it so I don't actually come into contact with myself at all! Best note to self ever! Though I felt kind of sorry for that Rory. Ooh! That rhymed! Never mind that," the Doctor broke off, taking a deep breath. "So about half an hour back in time to the Dalek crucible!" he pulled the final lever and the TARDIS shuddered to a halt.

"I put her on invisible, and silent mode, basically the equivalent of airplane-mode for cell phones." He explained to Donna.

"I know, Space-man, I have all you Martian information crammed inside my head remember? And I can't believe you still haven't taken me to see Shakespeare, yet Martha has! I can quote his plays line by line, and that was before the metacrisis!" Donna was getting more irritable with the Oncoming Storm of head pain about to burn her mind.

"Okay," he opened up a cupboard beneath the console, and pulled out two identical bracelets. "You know these are invisi-cuffs from the 60th Century of the Flagon Revolution. Excellent for hiding, spying, sneaking… and coincidentally, stopping your mind from burning!"

"Oi, sunshine, we both know, why do you need to explai… oh. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. That was rude and uncalled for." Donna looked at the Doctor, heartbroken, tears in her eyes, as she remembered something.

"…yeah…" he rubbed his neck awkwardly. "I lived in a world where everyone could hear everyone at all times. I need to fill the silence in my head… the silence is torture." He looked at Donna, his brokenness plain as day. Donna walked up to him and hugged him tightly.

"You're alright, you're always alright. And I guess I'm alright too." She took a bracelet from him and fastened it to her wrist. "And you know what? Even after all this, you're still brilliant." Donna gave a breathtaking smile, one of pure joy. "Now let's go be partners in crime!"

The Doctor took her hand, and received a shock. He felt a warm glow on the outskirts of his mind, the same shade as her hair, feeling company for the first time in ages. Not since the Master, and even then he never connected with the tortured broken insane mind of his old best friend. "Donna," he gasped.

"Doctor!" with the acknowledgement of eachother a flurry of emotions swept them off their feet. The two minds, two bodies, acting as one, dashed to the TARDIS door, both never releasing their grip of the other.

"Alons-y," he whispered quietly into her hair. She looked up at him in wonder. They paused, their faces inches away.

"Alons-y," she replied, squeezing his hand. Both felt the weight behind that simple French term of 'let's go'. Donna smiled softly. "Later," she said, knowing what the Doctor was thinking. The Doctor nodded, as they both opened the doors.

A/N: so how was that first chapter? Pretty angsty at the end, eh? Next chapter should be up in a few hours, just need to type it up!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 of Let's Save Donna, shall we?

Hey y'all, this is definitely my favorite fanfiction I've written so far, and this chapter is actually heartbreaking. I cried while writing this. I've tried adding a bit of comic relief here and there, and there's a cliff hanger at the end. This chapter concludes the story, unless I become inspired and I'm getting a few follows and reviews on this. These chapters take a while to write, so if you want more, you ust be patient.

Chapter 2

Dalek Caan giggled maniacally as he felt the prophecy fall into place. Yes he had told a prophecy. Not the real prophecy though. He had lied to both Davros and The Doctor and The Children of Time. As he felt the second TARDIS land, he sent the real prophecy to its data banks.

_The three fold man is coming and the Doctor's soul shall be revealed when his Children of Time gather._

_One shall die, one shall forget, one shall remember._

_The three fold man shall find his half and two Children shall find one another._

_The one who was trapped shall return with the three fold man._

_The one loved by all will stay behind._

_While the light disappears, so too, does the darkness._

The prophecy haunted Dalek Caan who could see a vague misty future, but he was forever enshrouded in doubt, grounded in his physical body.

Donna, gripping the Doctor's hand tightly, crept towards Davros. She held her hand out, and touched his scarred rotting cold skin.

Time froze. At that point in time there were two Doctors, two Donnas, and one Handy. All three, (or five, depending on your point of view) felt time stop. All that time they had been feeling out of sorts, as though something were missing.

Just then, another person, the future Handy, looking the same as ever can in by teleporting with a Vortex Manipulator. "Donna," he addressed the older Donna, "Donna, I'm from a day after today. Wilf just died from a heart attack at 2:37pm at home, and your mum has forgotten you and Wilf, she couldn't deal with the pain. Wilf wanted me to give you this before you leave." Handy reached into his pocket and pulled out a telescope, handing it to Donna. "There's a note too, but you should read that later." He pressed a few buttons on the Vortex Manipulator and he disappeared with a smile on his face.

The future Doctor pulled out a Vortex Manipulator from his pocket and tossed it to Handy. "You know what to do."

Everything started to fade…

Donna woke up in her bed on the TARDIS, startled, both her hearts pounding. The Doctor rolled over to look at his gallifreyan bond-mate, still half-asleep.

"Whassamatter?" he yawned, then became more alert, "Psychic pollen? Rogue Midnight creatures? Itchy foot? IS THE BABY COMING?!"

"…baby…?" Donna questioned.

The Doctor blushed. "Um, yeah, well, you know… basic questions I ask at this time of night…"

"Not yet, sunshine, I'm too young! 237 is a little young for children, yeah? No… that's not the problem… I just remembered something. Maybe it was an aborted timeline, where what never happened, happened, but…" she lay back in bed, trying to recall. Her ginger hair was splayed out over the TARDIS blue pillow. She sat up again, finally remembering Wilf's note. She ran out of their room into her old room.

The Doctor watched as she ran away, sighing exasperatedly, "Women." He curled up in a ball on Donna's side, relaxing for a minute. Then he felt strong emotions emanating from his wife. The Doctor dashed out of the bed after his beloved, thanking the TARDIS for telling him exactly where to go.

He arrived at her bedroom, and saw her fast asleep, next to a note. He walked over and picked up the note, brushing the hair from her face.

_My dearest Donna,_

_I know you've gone off with the Doctor. Stay with him, he loves you. Know that I'm always here, in the stars, watching you go dashing about saving the day on a new planet each time. I never told you Donna, but you're not my biological granddaughter. You were put on my door step with a pocket watch, which I hid inside the telescope. That's probably why you loved coming up the hill to look through the telescope all the time; there was a piece of you in there. I noticed the telescoped glowed gold whenever the Doctor came around, so I knew you were where you should be. I love you. The Doctor's twin came 'round today saying that you were leaving and he could send a message for me. Donna, go have fun, go have an adventure, see the stars I never could see. Remember that you will always be my brightest star, outshining everyone, even the Sun._

_I love you always,_

_Wilfred Mott_

A memory suddently came back to him. He went back to the console room, and searched the TARDIS data banks for Dalek Caan's prophecy.

"_the three fold man is coming and the Doctor's soul shall be revealed when the Children of Time gather." _So he predicted the metacrisis happening when his companions assembled. _"One shall die, one shall forget, one shall remember."_ Wilf died, Sylvia forgot, and Donna remembered. "_The three fold man shall find his half and two Children shall find one another."_ So Handy found Rose, he found Donna, and Martha and Mickey got married. "_The one who was trapped will return with the three fold man." _Yup, Rose came back from Pete's world. "_The one who was loved by all will stay behind." _The Earth was the last planet to go. "_While the light disappears, so too does the darkness."_ The Sun disappeared because the Earth left its galaxy, and the darkness was the Daleks who were obliterated.

In the Universe Donna and the Doctor currently lived in, the Time Lords still existed, so one could still travel between parallel worlds. The Doctor returned to Donna, and lay beside her. "Donna," he whispered into her hair, snuggling into her body.

"Weeerrr..?" she grumbled, not willing to wake up.

"Let's go see Wilf, see him to the final note of his song." Donna smiled at that.

"M kay Space-Man. We'll do that tomorrow." She kissed the Doctor's cheek. She was too hesitant to mention a brief burning sensation in her mind. _Nah, it can't be._ She thought, as she realized she only heard one heart beating in her chest.

A/N: duh duh duuuuh. And now it's complete, unless sometime in the future I feel compelled to write more. I have a few other stories that might interest you, go to my profile page :D feel free to suggest new stories if you're too lazy to write them yourself! Lol, I just realized the initials of this story is LSD.


End file.
